Brothers
by kaisergirl
Summary: In the end, they are brothers. They are there for each other, no matter what. Collection of One-shots Itachi and Sasuke centric. xxCompletedxx
1. Sasuke's Lullaby

**A/N: **Hello, readers! This will be a collection of One-shots (or two) that centers on Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. Some may be Incest, while others based on their hatred or friendship. I love the both of them, and really wanted to try writing about them. By the way, don't be surprise if you see 5 chapters in one day. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Believe it.

* * *

サスケの子守歌 (Sasuke's Lullaby)

_Oyasuminasai, Oyasuminasai (__おやすみなさい、おやすみなさい)_

_Kimi ga akumu ni nayamasa reru (__君が悪夢に悩まされる)_

_Daijoubu, Daijoubu (__大丈夫、大丈夫)_

_Soudan ni noru yo. (__相談に乗るよ。)_

"Onii-chan!"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I…had a bad dream, Nii-chan."

"A bad dream? Well, would you like to sleep with me, then?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Sasuke climbed into the bed with his older brother. Itachi smiled at his younger sibling. It was one of those nights where nightmares plagued the young boy's dreams, having him seek help from Itachi. Itachi could only happily accept. He liked being there for his younger brother. They were flesh and blood, and would always be there for each other.

"Nii-chan…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I still can't sleep…"

"Really? Hmm, well…"

"Well…?"

"How about I sing you a lullaby…"

Sasuke woke up. His head was pounding, and his body was freezing. He blinked a few times, becoming familiar with his surroundings. The forest. He sighed. Out of all the things he could have dreamed about, he had to have one like _that_. It aroused a familiar pain in his heart. Betrayal. Sasuke sighed. Maybe if he tried singing it…he'd feel a little better.

"_Oyasuminasai, Oyasuminasai_

_Kimi ga akumu ni nayamasa reru_

_Daijoubu, Daijoubu_

_Soudan ni noru yo."_

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I liked it! A lot! I was bored so yeah…If you're wondering who wrote this, I did. My Japanese is bleh, but using many sites and basic knowledge, I was able to pull this together. Maybe I'll upload it as a song on my music myspace. It's very…out of character for Itachi to sing. But that's a flashback before massacre, and it seemed something like Itachi would do for his little brother. Here's the translation for the lullaby I wrote:

Good night, Goodnight  
You're disturbed by a nightmare  
It's OK, It's OK  
I'm here for you.


	2. The Light That Faces You

**A/N: **Before I say anymore, I would like to thank **Salvaje** for reviewing my story! I will not let you down! Anyways, enjoy this short story. This one is kind of strange…I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own an adorable doll of Kakashi-sensei. Kawaii!

* * *

君え向かう光 (The Light That Faces You)

By Kaisergirl

If Itachi could describe him and his brother, it'd be that he is the darkness and that Sasuke is the light.

It didn't matter if Sasuke went to seek Orochimaru's help, it didn't matter if Sasuke betrayed his home, it didn't matter if Sasuke tried to kill his best friend; he was still the light. It's just…that the light is fading out now. Back then, the light was so much more brighter. Today it threatens to die. He's still the light. He's still the light. No matter what.

Itachi is the darkness. Everyone could see that. He pretended to be the light, he wanted to feel warmth. Instead he only felt the cold, bitterness of being alone. Damn, Damn, Damn it all! Why was he cursed with such a life? Why was he the darkness? What did he do not to deserve a life full of happiness!?

It was destined to happen. It was like some twisted fairytale. In which the darkness and the light go against each other. Good and bad. He knows he'll lose.

It's only natural for him to lose, because the _good_ always win.

"Now your eyes are mine…"

And he knows that, no, they will not be his. Because his body is threatening to give up on him, and he can only happily accept. So he thinks of the only logical, most fitting, thing to do. He pokes his younger brother on the head, and soon collapses to the ground.

He knows Sasuke is terrified. He knows Sasuke is confused. He could have taken the eyes, but decided not to. Again, it's like a twisted fairytale. The good always win. _Good_ will overcome all. Besides, he'll be put out of his misery. Put me out of my misery! Put me out of my misery!

But, it's nice having Sasuke as the light.

He can feel at peace, he can feel alive, even if for a while.

Sasuke can gather all the hatred in the world, and Itachi would still be able to see the light.

And as he's laying there, dying, he knows what Sasuke is thinking.

Sasuke is regretting killing his brother. Because in the end, Itachi is _still_ his older brother. Itachi is regretting hurting his younger brother, _because in the end we're still flesh and blood. I'll be there for you no matter what, even if I am an obstacle for you to overcome._

The two Uchihas sit there, regretting everything they did. But, maybe…In fairytales…

Could there ever be a tie between the light and darkness?

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like it? If it's confusing, I kinda tried to make it that way. But also, this story has no plot. It's Itachi's ideas, my own ideas, thrown into the story at random times. Thats why it was so hard to write. Because I didn't want it to sound too confusing, but not simple. I think I failed. Lol, the last sentence has a deeper meaning. I wonder if you can figure it out...

Till then...Jaa ne!


	3. Love is infinite!

**A/N: **Heh, Thank you Slayee for the nice comment! I've never gotten reviews so quickly. I like this whole throw-ideas-as-they-come-out style of writing that I did in the last chapter, so I'll continue it again. But, not in this one-shot. This one is a rather humorous one ((not really)). Assuming Rock Lee attended the Academy, Little Sasuke tells Itachi of his encounter with the…erm…strange boy.

**Disclaimers**: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't. If I did, I'd…shamelessly add Shounen-ai to it.

* * *

愛は無限 (Love is Infinite)

By Kaisergirl

Little Sasuke met someone new at the Academy today.

He was really awkward looking and really determined to be the best.

Sasuke wanted to be the best. After all, he wanted father to say _that's my boy_ to him. Sasuke really admired the boy. He wondered, what was the boy trying to accomplish?

Sasuke was trying to become the best ninja ever! To work for the police force, to be like his brother, and to get his father to acknowledge him. To live a happy life full of kindness and friendship.

"Well…did you become friends with him?"

Sasuke looked at his brother nervously. Of course, the boy was way too different for Sasuke to understand. He kept going on about random topics. He had so much passion it was unbelievable (and years later, Sasuke finds out that it _still_ remains the same). Sasuke just didn't feel comfortable around the boy, but, that didn't mean he didn't like him!

"Hm, well not really…"

"How come?"

"Well…he kept on going on about 'love'."

Little Sasuke really didn't understand love. Wasn't it a feeling you got when you liked someone so much, that, you were willing to give the last chocolate candy bar (that you tried to get so badly) to them? Or was it a feeling you got when around your family, feeling all warm inside and like you fit in!?

Sasuke thought of Itachi both ways.

But, Sasuke will never forget the look on his Nii-san's face. He was all shocked about the whole thing. What was there to be surprised about? What is love? Little Sasuke just didn't get it. "Itachi-nii-san, what's love then?"

"A feeling you get inside of you. A feeling that makes you feel all warm inside, and can make you feel happy, I suppose."

"So…is Love infinite?"

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. He's never seen Itachi really look so shock before. Oh, was that what love did to you? Was love a good thing? Itachi loved Sasuke, Mother and father loved Sasuke, Sasuke loved them too. Were there different types of love? Was Love really infinite?

"Sasuke…why are you asking me all of this? What does this have to do with anything, really?"

"I dunno, Itachi-nii-san. It's just…the boy was going on and on about it. He said it's endless, and no matter what happens, it'll always be there. I just don't get it, though."

_Don't get it, Don't get it, Don't get it, what is there not to get? Loser._

And in the present time, after the massacre, when everything is fine and dandy, and Sasuke hasn't been _completely_ obsessed with going to Orochimaru's lair, Sasuke asks himself if _he's_ wrong. Because love can't be endless.

If love was endless, then Itachi wouldn't have killed the clan. Sasuke wouldn't have wanted to kill his own brother. And all the things that will happen in the near future, wouldn't have happened.

Sasuke laughs at himself in pity. He really was a fool back then. What the fuck is love? Well, what did he think it was? A rare type of flower grown on sugary-filled clouds? Fuck no! But, maybe he's blaming his younger self because he can't admit the real reason.

_Y'know, how Itachi could've, maybe, sort of, probably loved him back. And, even if its wrong, the both of them could have been happy._

Sasuke only blames himself because he wants to believe that Itachi still loves him.

"_Love is infinite!"_

Love is infinite my ass. How come Itachi isn't here to kiss him? To hold him when the nightmares come? To cheer him on when no one else is there? To say he loves him when he feels like he doesn't matter anymore. Love is just…a distraction.

And he wants to knock Lee out for ever saying that.

If it wasn't for him being there, at that time, saying such a random thing, then maybe Sasuke wouldn't be fuming over something that happened _so many years ago_.

It's quite funny how one person can mess up the whole direction your life was heading towards.

* * *

**A/n: **Yeah, I know that Lee probably wouldn't have said something like that at that age. I unno, but assuming he does. This story, even though I said it doesnt, somehow ended up following the weird writing style I did in the last chapter. Y'know, the weird no-plot-and-more-so-the-character-thinking type of freestyle writing. I like it. I hope you do too, though I'm not really fond of this story. I'm gonna see if I can get one more story up.

Oh, why Lee? cuz on the new episode, it had lee in it (And Neji!), and Lee just got stucked in my head. And cuz the "love is infinite" phrase is just soooo him.

Till then, Jaa ne!


	4. Yearning to Get Closer

**A/N: **So, I feel like this collection of one-shots is repeating. If you read the first 3 chapters, don't they all have some repeating element in them? Or maybe I'm just criticizing myself too hard again. Well, I'm sorry if any of the stories repeat. I'm lame like that, so yeah…ha ha. Oh, and virtual cookies for everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited my story. You deserve 9.0 flavor!

**Warnings**: Uchihacest, swearing, don't like, don't read.

* * *

憧れにちかずくために (Yearning to Get Closer)

By Kaisergirl

_If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run, and cling to life. And then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

His _brother_ destroyed everything he held closely to him, destroyed his meaning of life, and destroyed his soul. That is the reason why Sasuke should hate his _brother_, that is why the mere image of Itachi's crimson blood flowing through his hand, his body, should excite him.

But it doesn't. Sasuke doesn't want to kill his brother, not entirely. He wouldn't mind being held in Itachi's arms, and having his soft voice tell him _everything is going to be okay_.

Those damn emotions, they distract him. He wonders…where has the emotion of _longing_ for someone he despises so much, come from? Was it because he wanted to be loved and thought that maybe, just maybe, Itachi could love him once more?

But, he doesn't get his hopes up, why should he? Too many times has he's let his hope skyrocket and then have them come crashing down.

It's cool outside due to the constant rain. It feels nice against Sasuke's pale skin, and he inhales the misty air. He sighs. All week his dreams have been haunted by the sight, thought of Itachi. Itachi was everywhere, following him, living life with him. Sasuke couldn't get anymore furious!

_Just go away, go away, I hate you! I hate everything about you! _Or was he really saying _Just stay, stay with me, I love you! I love everything about you!_ His heart contradicts itself and Sasuke is torn in half by it.

He doesn't want to go to sleep now, even though it's 2 A.M. in the morning. He's _afraid_ Itachi will haunt him again. But, why is he afraid? It's a question that holds no answer.

So, he sits by the window, and watches the rain fall from the darken sky. The stars shine brightly, and the moon helps make the sky look luminous. It's almost as if it's a dream. All Sasuke would need is Itachi to hold him tight, to kiss him, and to say _I…I love you._

_I love you, I hate you, I love you, _Sasuke feels like some ridiculous girl. Now he knows what the girls must feel like thinking about him. When he's usually thinking about Itachi, his heart beats a little faster, he blushes a little and seems completely off guard, nervous, and uncomfortable. Either that, or he's in a foul mood, cursing under his breath, his blood boiling, and his Sharingan activating due to his anger.

But, sometimes, thoughts that either border or go beyond that of an innocent mind surround him. In cases like those, his heart beats at an enormous rate, his face gets all red, he feels awkward and needy, and his whole body burns with longing.

Is that why he hates Itachi so much? Maybe now, when he thinks about it, slaying the whole clan didn't matter. Maybe it was for the best. In a way, he never was _meant_ to be an Uchiha. He wasn't _special_ enough.

The real reason…could it be because Itachi makes him feel this way? Love between siblings that goes beyond normal. At least, that's what Sasuke thinks. Sasuke doesn't like the feeling he gets when he thinks about Itachi that way. It makes him feel vulnerable.

He sighs for the umpteenth time that night. He was like an obsessed fan girl when it came to his older brother. He just wanted…to know what it was like to be loved by _the_ Itachi Uchiha.

But fate has something in store with him.

The rain was starting to come down harder now, so speed was increased. Itachi Uchiha, S-ranked criminal of Konoha, calculated how much time it'd take to get there, how long he'd have to stay, and when should he leave so that he could reach far enough where ANBU wouldn't be lurking.

It was 2 A.M., he wouldn't get there till 3 A.M., meaning he'd have about an hour. He's been in ANBU, so he knows the schedule pretty well. Although the chances of him running into an ANBU ninja at 4 A.M. was slim, he didn't want to take chances. ANBU were always ready for an attack.

The rain started pounding harder and faster now, and Itachi's pace only quickened. He wasn't effected by the sudden severity of the weather. How can you call yourself an S-ranked Criminal if you let weather effect you? Weather should be nothing to ninjas, in fact it should be used like a weapon.

He soon arrived near the gate to Konoha, and smirked at the mistake they made. There were was no one watching the gates, probably due to the weather. He couldn't think of a stupider mistake for a village to make, especially a village like Konoha.

He wasn't going to disappoint them. He'd make sure he'd stay quiet. If all went good, and nothing happened, the frequency of the gates being unwatched will increase. Itachi could only smirk even wider at that thought.

He just needed to find his otouto.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Something was wrong. He could tell by the sudden shift in the atmosphere.

It was quite funny, how when you became a Shinobi, you suddenly were able to sense stuff. Your brain evolved and suddenly you know what was going on, no matter what. Well…not all Shinobis could sense stuff. 15 or 20 kunais heading towards the back of Naruto, and he wouldn't even know it. Well, most of the time.

Sasuke inhaled air, and scanned his bedroom. The feeling of abnormality only increased by the second, and Sasuke had to be prepare for anything. Thought he prayed it wasn't an attack on Konoha, or something like that. The last thing Sasuke wanted, was _damn_ Orochimaru deciding to attack Konoha at a time like this. He sneered. Orochimaru…_The fucking bastard_.

His thoughts were cut short, however, by a _polite_ knock on the door.

It was ironic how at the same time there was a knock at the door, Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed in the sky. Nature was telling him not to answer the door. Of course, if it was someone bad, wouldn't they just break the door down? Or how about sneaking into the house? Was it some pathetic robber?

Or was it Naruto? He's had Naruto come to his house at some random time at night. It was usually stupid reasons. One time Naruto actually came to his house to _converse_ with him. It ended up with Sasuke calling him a "weirdo" and slamming the door in his face. Like conversing with someone, who lives a couple blocks away from you, in the middle of the night _wasn't_ weird.

There was another knock. Just like before, thunder and lighting followed.

He sighed. Obviously whoever it was, it being probably Naruto, wasn't going to leave without an answer. He's the top Genin in Konoha, he was pretty confident if it was someone evil, he could just beat the living shit out of them.

Or not. Because when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting _him_. Not _him_. Out of all the people, Itachi _had_ to be the one to show up. It couldn't be Orochimaru or his little posse! It just had to be the _fucking bastard_, honestly!

"You don't look very _happy_ at seeing me, otouto." Itachi mocked.

Sasuke growled. It was quite ironic how he spent years building a barrier, and just meeting the bastard broke the barrier. He attempted to slam the door on Itachi, but Itachi caught it and forced it open. The force sent Sasuke flying onto the ground, landing on his behind.

"How rude, otouto. I come all the way here to see you, and I don't even get a polite hello." Itachi smirked as Sasuke's eyes gleamed with resentment.

It wasn't Sasuke's resentment for his brother that made Itachi smirk, it was how _fake_ it was. Sasuke was only fooling himself. Itachi could see right through the mask of hatred.

"What do you want? Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Sasuke growled dangerously, ready to attack at any moment. Yet there was just a small voice in his head, it repeating, telling him not to attack, to hear Itachi out. That voice…it had power over all his body, because if he wanted to, Sasuke was pretty sure he could've attacked by now.

"All I want to do is talk. I came all the here _just_ to talk. I'm not here to take the kyuubi, or to do any harm in any way. But if you interfere with my original plans, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Itachi Uchiha, slaughter of the clan and the center of desire for Sasuke Uchiha, wanted to talk to him? It left Sasuke speechless, still laying on the floor, and gaping at his older brother. This fueled the fire Itachi started.

He leaned down, so that he was dangerously close to his younger brother, and whispered ever so seductively to him, "Or rather…I want to _feel_ close to you again. I've _missed_ you _so much_."

Sasuke shuddered at the words that passed out of hold Aniki's lips.

* * *

**A/N**: This is an awesome, one-shot. Long too. I can't believe I wrote something like this. This is coming from the girl who despises writing anything involving kissing and such. Don't expect any smut from me, though. I don't write M-stuff. I will only write rated T stuff. By the way, you could probably figure out what happens after this. I'm not continuing this one-shot because I wanted to be a cliff-hanger. It just seems cooler. I've read better, but in the one-shot, I wanted to focus more so on how Sasuke felt then anything else. So details on how they looked, reacted and such weren't plentiful. Hope you liked it anyways!

Till then

Kaisergirl


	5. Wanderer

**A/N: **How is everyone? Please leave a review for me as well, so I know how you feel about my writing. But no flaming, because every time you flame, a hot Bishi dies. I was thinking of starting a real story, something different. So, when I get the ideas going…I'll inform you about it. Anyways, I'm trying to improve my writing. I want it to be more meaningful, more amazing, yeah. Hopefully I can! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

流離人 (Wanderer)  
By Kaisergirl

_Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life._

That was what he was exactly doing. Clinging to life, like it was something precious. But it _wasn't_. He's not quite _sure_ why he thinks his life is precious anymore. He's got nothing left. The only thing he might have left is his revenge. But, he doubts it.

Day by day, the idea of killing his brother fades. What's the point? What's the point? _What's the point_? _You'll need to forget about revenge, you'll get nothing out of it_. The words were so wise, but he can't exactly recall who said them. And he can't go back to Konoha. He'll only look like a fool because of the fact it took him _so damn long_ to figure out revenge would get him nowhere.

So, he'll walk. He'll walk and walk and walk, hoping to walk into an unknown paradise. But, people like him aren't allowed. They are tainted with the symbol of rebellion, their souls are dyed with the color of sin, their hearts beat to the melody of death. They aren't allowed. _They aren't allowed._

Sasuke is alone, now. He really does have nothing left. He can't even rely on his own revenge to keep him up. He's falling, falling, falling…and Itachi's mocking voice will repeat over and over, suffocating him for eternity. Sasuke can only hope for that and nothing more! He never meant to be this way but alas life is cruel.

He's life's little prisoner. The chains of cruelty, of misery and sorrow, strap him down and he's force to obliged. He's forced to act like being chained like a dog is nothing: it's second nature.

The rain is falling harder and harder, and Sasuke wants to scream. Scream, Scream, _scream!_ As if it'll take all the pain away. He wants to cry too, but he can't let the shadows of life see him so fragile. So weak. _So Foolish._

He knows there are people watching, he knows he's never truly alone. He is but he isn't. The ones watching, waiting, are mere enemies. Or maybe the loneliness is getting to him? Is he going insane? But, hasn't he already been insane? He's insane, he's insane. _Not quite insane like you, Itachi_.

But maybe he is. He swears if he look into the flooding puddle, he would see his reflection morph into Itachi. He swears that his voice has the same emotionless, mocking tone of Itachi. He IS Itachi. That's what makes him insane. It's like he's doomed to be Itachi. _Not quite like you, Itachi_.

He's a wanderer and he knows he's getting nowhere. He'll die this way. He'll die wandering, searching for a home. Maybe he'll fine one. Maybe he'll find another village hidden, another older brother, another obsessed girl friend, another stupid best friend, a perverted teacher, a crush, _a forbidden love and he can live happily ever after._

Or maybe he'll wander into Orochimaru's lair, stripped of his pride, and force to rebuild it. Forced to deal with the bastard every fucking day, and gain powers to regain his revenge. Or maybe he'll wander to Itachi, once again stripped of his pride.

But, maybe he'll be able to accept it and snuggle with Itachi and everything _would be okay_.

In the end, He knows he wandering to no where. No where except maybe for hell. That's the place he's destined to go, after all.


	6. Because of the love

**A/N: **Where have I been? Sleeping, slacking off, and partying with my friends of course! Now I need to get down to business…I need an outfit for the anime convention. Anyone know of a decent Naruto, Sasuke (including 2nd stage Curse Mark outfit), or Itachi costume that is decent price-wise and the shipping isn't off the wall? I need one.

I translated this title as "Because of the love" and it's Portuguese. I'm running out of ideas, so yeah.

* * *

**Por Causa Do Amor (Because of the love)**

**By Kaisergirl**

He blesses the gods— if there were any and if they were listening to him—that he wasn't sent out on another mission by the leader. He was in a foul mood, and although shedding blood would do him _so_ good, he didn't feel like accomplishing goals.

In fact, he's not quite sure _why_ he feels so irritated. It could be the weather—but he's a cold, heartless _bastard_ so it shouldn't affect him—or his teenage hormones.

But, whatever the reason, it's got him thinking about things he _shouldn't _be thinking. It's got him _feeling_ things he most definitely shouldn't be feeling. Overall he feels hopeless and he blames Sasuke for that. That's how it's been, a part of him can melt away just by thinking of Sasuke.

What would Madara-sama say anyways? Probably how he is a failure for coming so far and _still _not being _completely_ emotionless.

Uchiha Itachi doesn't feel regret. At least that was a statement that the world would come up with. It was a statement Sasuke believed, the world believed, Madara believed, and he even believed. Until now. When he's walking into his room, sluggishly making way towards the bed, he realizes that it might've been better if he ceased to exist.

But, it's too late to kill himself now. He could've tried that when he was 8, or maybe when he killed Shisui, but _not now_.

He was forced to live so that he could protect Sasuke. It was a twisted plan, he's pretty sure not even Madara could understand it, but if it protected Sasuke, he would do it.

Because of the love for Sasuke, he'd wiped out the whole world if they were a threat. He'd cover himself in foreign blood, cursing and mumbling that if they touched Sasuke, _they'd die_. A little part of him would even submit to Sasuke, because Sasuke is all that matters.

He's got a long way ahead of him, it's too late now to give up. He shouldn't feel regret because it's all for the good.

Damn, it must be his teenage hormones.


	7. All Around the world

**A/N: **Thank you **XxpwnagexX **for the review on cosplay costumes. Though I can't sew and don't know anyone who can…maybe my mom…but anyways only 3 weeks until the convention! I'll just randomly dress up as something…than next year…Anyways, I've had a terrible writer's block and now I think it's fading! I apologize if my little one-shots are repeating. Here's a new story! Read & Review! And thank you for all the favorite-adding and reviews so far!

SasuNeji, implied ItaSasu (Let's pretend Konoha doesn't have normal Winter)

* * *

**All Around The World**

**By Kaisergirl**

All around the world, ninjas and civilians are celebrating alike on the day of the new year.

But, Sasuke has no one to celebrate with. He can only watch, on tall trees with such green leaves, as Konoha dances and sings throughout the night. It is now, when the festival lights light up the whole sky, that he realizes he _feels_ something.

Loneliness.

And he scolds himself for feeling that way. Ninjas aren't suppose to feel, aren't suppose to care, aren't suppose to regret. They _are_ mere tools, after all. Yet Sasuke feels that way. He _feels_ loneliness like he did on the day after the massacre, He _cares_ about the fact that he has no one to lay on anymore, He _regrets _the fact that he could _never_ say anything to _him_.

_You're still too weak, You don't have enough hate, and you know what? You never will…_

That statement makes as much sense as it does with _liking_ the Hyuga prodigy. He's not quite sure what he's confused about, because, he doesn't live in a solid reality anymore. To him, everything is a swirling of negative colors. They're _always_ telling him something. _Always_ different and _always_ contradicting.

"What are you doing so close to Konoha?"

Yet he's so far. He doesn't bother to turn around to look at who it is. He recognizes the voice well, but his eyes glistened with a bloodlust, red color. Why would he let his guard down? He **is** a Missing-nin, after all.

"I suppose even ninjas like you feel loneliness, correct?"

Sasuke **doesn't** care about the fact that Hyuga Neji just read through him. Maybe it'll bother him later (bother him for days, weeks, months, and years because of the fact that he let someone _read him like a book_ again.) but he lets the loneliness sink in. He embraces it, because it's too overwhelming to ignore. It's like killing Naruto, he can't do it. No matter what.

It's awkward, having such a Kekkei Genkai like Sasuke's, activated when you feel sorrow. The Sharingan was invented to kill, yet Sasuke feels no bloodlust. He just feels sorrow. He doesn't respond to the Hyuga. Words aren't needed between them, even if their encounters were few.

Somewhere deep in their souls, they were born with this language that **only** they could speak.

(Maybe Itachi can speak it, too…)

"I could easily turn you in to the ANBU Black Ops. It'd be a good victory too, Konoha accomplishing such a hard goal on the first day of the new year. It'd give the ninjas, the people, the Hokage, and even Naruto hope. Though, I suppose Naruto wouldn't like the idea of you being locked up or—"

"Why are you talking to me? No reason to mention your plans to me. Don't tell me you're feeling merciful for me?"

The loneliness renovates into rage. He doesn't like the idea of the Hyuga boy _feeling_ merciful for him. His fists clenched tight and he bites his lip, drawing blood, but he debates on what he should do.

It was evident to Neji that Sasuke was _upset_, yet he didn't move into the Jyuuken Stance mode. He merely stared at Sasuke, expecting something (that seems like a kiss), and trying to read his soul (which is harder than reading anything with his Byakugan.).

"I couldn't turn you in anyways, by the time I would've came back from notifying the ANBU, you'd be gone."

Sasuke could _feel _Neji shrugging as he said the comment. He was right, though. But, that didn't mean the ANBU would stop hunting him. They'd surely follow his trail somehow and try to seek him down. It'd be too late: He'd disappear just like the years.

Sasuke was still angry, but he wasn't quite sure why anymore. He's not sure of anything anymore. To him, it's all just a twisted reality. And the word twisted makes him wonder: Is Itachi alright? Is Itachi celebrating? Is Itachi thinking about him?

Suddenly he feels as if his heart has been tied down by a million pounds.

If he had to make a wish, and fiction were to come true, he'd wish Itachi was there celebrating with him. Ok, maybe they wouldn't be so close to Konoha. Somehow, somewhere, they'd celebrate for having each other because _they're all that they've got_.

Neji says, "Are you going to disappear again like the night of New Years?"

Sasuke doesn't respond. When he feels a sudden breeze, it's an invitation to leave. Before the breeze can stop, he's gone. All that's left is leaves falling gracefully onto the branch and Neji standing on it emotionlessly.

He knew it was going to happen, that Sasuke was going to flee from him (because they're so alike it's disturbing), so he returned back to Konoha; to his friends.

All around the world people celebrated the coming of a new year.

Neji and Sasuke _celebrated_ for the past years instead.

Because as time goes on, the years seem more and more illusion-like and unrealistic, fading into a memory and then into…


End file.
